


[Podfic]Living With a Poltergeist

by DuendeVerde4



Series: Small Stuff Regarding Superheroes [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (except not really), (or is he?), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen, Ghost Bucky Barnes, Ghosts, I bet Sam looks really good in heels, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poltergeists, Prank Wars, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was glad when Steve and his boyfriend Tony invited him to move into their pool house. “You’ll have to share with Bucky, though,” Steve had told him, but he’d also assured him that this Bucky kept mostly to himself. Sam hadn’t thought much of it at the time, and for a while he was pretty sure that “Bucky” was either a joke Steve and Tony had come up with or maybe a very shy cat since he had never actually seen anyone else in the house.</p>
<p>But after a few weeks, Sam was certain that Bucky was actually a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Living With a Poltergeist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Living With a Poltergeist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822559) by [imafriendlydalek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafriendlydalek/pseuds/imafriendlydalek). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sdxpeq3wygu1ler/ghostbucky.mp3?dl=0>MP3</a>%20%7C%20<b>Size:</b>%206,44%20MB%20%7C%20<b>Duration:</b>%2007:01</li>%0A</ul>%0A</td>%0A%0A</table>)

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> The song featured in this fic is "Ghostbusters" by Bowling For Soup. I hope you enjoy this podfic :33  
> If you happen to be interested in more of Sambucky making fun of each other and being silly be sure to check out [this tumblr fic](http://toriceratops.tumblr.com/post/89925125407/what-about-sam-and-bucky-leaving-notes-for-each)


End file.
